Ranma
Ranma can refer to one of the following: *''Ranma ½'' - the and series by Rumiko Takahashi. *Ranma Saotome - one of the cast of Ranma ½. *''Ranma'' - by Sebastian Weinberg *''Ranma 0.5'' - by Darren Demaine: Ranma and Akane get into a fight with an unusual outcome. ''Description from Internet Archive record of Splicer's Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction Page *Ranma ½/Birdy the Mighty Teaser'' - by Steve Pardue *''Ranma ½: A True Story'' - by Bridget Ellen Wilde and Jamie Austin Wilde *''Ranma ½ Generic Fanfic'' - by Richard David Beaubien *''Ranma ½ Twenty Years Later'' - by Frederick D. Herriot and Mike Smith: It's been twenty years since Volume 38'', and the Nerima Wrecking crew have shed their curses by having children. They're all imbued with magic from the springs, but Ranma and Akane's daughter has the greatest gift of all; she's the Mistress of Jusenkyo. However, others seek this gift for their own evil ends...Description from Internet Archive record of The Many Worlds of Fred Herriot *Ranma ½ by Night'' - by Gregg Sharp: Ranma's cursed form appears at night.''Description from Studio Asynjor *Ranma ⅓: Source of Pride'' - by Gregg Sharp: What if Genma went a little bit overboard with the Catfist training?''Description from Studio Asynjor *Ranma 1/100th'' - by Darren Demaine: Ranma and Akane are going on a date! Not surprisingly this doesn't exactly go according to plan however and after it all ends, Akane is left dragging an unconscious Ranma home. Fortunately someone is here to help and a strange man drags Ranma home for Akane. Even stranger, when he encounters Happosai he attempts to punish him for his perverted ways! Pity he got the wrong pervert. This is Darken, a (very) junior Kami. He may be junior, but he can apparently cure Jusenkyo curses. Of course, he's also a klutz...''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *Ranma 17'' - by James Thomas: Android 18 is enjoying a day on the beach after the Majin Buu battle is over and the world is as it should be. At least she was enjoying it until android 17 lands on the beach...''Description from Welcome To Fubar Fics! *Ranma 2/10'' - by Sean Hayden *''Ranma 2096'' - by Christopher Willmore: Ranma is killed, Akane commits suicide, all sorts of other nasty things happen.''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *Ranma & Ryouga?! 2-gether 4-ever?!'' - by Johnny O'Brien: This is a fic about Ranma and Ryouga,((DUH!!)) and how a fight one day ends them both up in China where they stumble across a temple. The monks there take them in, after the two bring down half their temple with their fight, and allow them to rest and eat. It is revealed these monks know of Jusenkyou....and have a cure for their curses!! The two readily agree and the monk tells them to think carefully as this cure is irreversible and will only rid them of their two worst curses. They still agree immediately and the two are taken to a room where the ritual is performed and the two worst curses of Ranma and Ryouga are cured....but at what cost? Are they ready for the cold reality of what awaits them after the curing? Can they know what possibly awaits them?''Description from Ranma 1/2 Fanfics + More! by Johnny *Ranma and... Kasumi!?'' - by Scott K. Jamison *''Ranma and Akane, Together Forever?'' - by Laura Kirk *''Ranma and Akane: A Love Story'' - by Eric Hallstrom: What does it take to make a hero, and what happens when heroes stop being heroic? Can Akane become a hero? Can Ranma become a hero again?''Description from Foul Rag-and-Bone Shop of the Heart *Ranma and Friends'' - by Gary Kleppe: On a typical morning at the Tendo Dojo, a most untypical visitor has come to visit. It's Barney! And he's got lots of lessons and fun for everyone!''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *Ranma and Nodoka in America'' - by Dale Ratner *''Ranma and Ryouga: Blood Brothers or The Rose and The Orchid'' - by Christopher Jones *''Ranma and Shampoo'' - by Donny Cheng: Ranma's relationship with Shampoo changes through a series of situations.''Description from Donny's Anime Fanfic Archive *Ranma Dearest'' - by Henry J. Cobb *''Ranma Goes to War'' - by Jamie Austin Wilde: The Second Korean War erupts, and Ranma, Ryoga, Kuno, Hiroshi, Daisuke and Gosunkugi are called up. What will life in the trenches be like for Ranma and Co. How will they fare, and who will come home again at the end?''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *Ranma has Killed'' - by William Chamberlin: Ranma is missing one day when Genma returns from a hard day mooching. But he's quickly found, sitting in the dojo. Something happened to him today that will forever change his life.''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *Ranma in Love! Can Akane Cope?'' - by Sebastian Weinberg *''Ranma in the Marines'' - by Øystein Rambøl *''Ranma is Dead'' - by Gary Kleppe: Ranma is dead. What a shame. Oh well. What's for lunch?''Description from Gary Kleppe's fanfiction *Ranma, Lord of the Sith'' - by Sean D'anna *''Ranma/Macross'' - by Ragun Paul Moody *''Ranma Makes a Decision'' - by Gary Kleppe: Ranma announces to his fiancees that he's finally chosen.''Description from Gary Kleppe's fanfiction *Ranma: Mazoku Factor - by Sean D'anna *''Ranma Monogatari'' - by Bridget Ellen Wilde: Ranma is transported back in time to the Heian Period of Japan, where he must face an unknown foe and, worse yet, write poetry.''Description from Internet Archive record of Bridget and Jamie's Fanfics and Food *Ranma Muyo'' - by Gregg Sharp: Yosho takes over Ranma's training for 5 years.''Description from Studio Asynjor *Ranma Muyo in Love!'' - by Donny Cheng: You thought Ranma had girl problems before? Now he has Sailor Senshi, Goddesses, Eva Pilots and who knows what else after him!''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *Ranma N' Roll'' - by Scott K. Jamison: A mysterious young woman comes looking for Ranma. Why does she want him, and what is her secret?''Description from Internet Archive record of SKJAM!'s Fanfic Page *Ranma Neko'' - by Luke Green: What happens when you take a werecheetah trained in the Neko-Ken and introduce him/her to the Diggers sisters? Why, he/she becomes two werecheetahs trained in the Neko-Ken!''Description from Fanfiction.net *Ranma Nibun No Ichi'' - by Caroline Ann Seawright: Soun and Genma have decided (along with Nodoka) that enough is enough, and the wedding date for Ranma and Akane is set. Nabiki helps with the distraction of the rivals. Afterwards, that night, Ranma and Akane discover that they really do love each other. Later events. University, a child and lots more.''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *Ranma No Hentai!!...?'' - by Caroline Ann Seawright: They've found the Nannichuan, so Ranma can be cured! Great! Pity that Akane got hit with it as well. Now Ranma is cured, and Akane is cursed to turn into a man. Bedtime just got more interesting...''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *RanmaPunk 2033'' - by John Walter Biles: See Boomers get their heads chopped off with Spatulas! See Ranma and Priss duke it out! See Genom try to wreck another major city! See the Knight Sabers get really, really confused! See everyone get manipulated! Including the manipulators! Fun! Fun! fun!''Description from John Walter Biles Internet Lair *Ranma Saotome: International Man of Mystery'' - by Sean D'anna: Super spies, irresistible to women, stronger and faster than any man, and genius intellect.''Description from Fanfiction.net *Ranma Saotome: The Atomic Kid'' - by Sean D'anna: In order to ensure Ranma is manly, Genma sends him off with someone for special training.''Description from Studio Asynjor & Fanfiction.net *Ranma Saotome and the School of Wizardry'' - by Arthur Hansen *''Ranma's Apartment'' - by Christopher Jones: What happens when Nerima's best maritial artist gets fed up with the daily fiasco at the Tendou Dojo?''Description from Internet Archive of Furinkan.net *Ranma's Bad Day'' - by Luke Green: Ranma is not that fond of waitressing at the best of times. When it's her period, and she can't avoid it by going male, and the local perverts are out in force, it all adds up to a really bad day...''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *Ranma's Best Friend'' - by Christopher Jones *''Ranma's Birthday'' - by Bryan Neef: It's Ranma's 17th birthday. A day he hopes to spend with his family and friends, including the mother he has to hide from. When things go wrong, he makes a wish, but the results aren't quite what you expect.''Description from Internet Archive record of Bryan's Fiction *Ranma's Book Report'' - by Christopher Jones *''Ranma's Curse'' - by Bryan Neef: In the fight with Cologne for the Phoenix pill, an accident occurred. When Ranma went into the Neko-Ken, she defeated Cologne ok, but she also destroyed the phoenix pill. And it will be some years before another one can be manufactured. Uh oh. Ranma does not take this at all well, and this is just the first of the misfortunes that befall her.''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *Ranma's Delivery Service'' - by H.K. Miller *''Ranma's Father'' - by Hitomi Ichinohei and Jessica Samolson: Who is Ranma's Father?''Description from Fanfiction.net *Ranma's Father'' - by Gregg Sharp: Ranma is the result of genetic experimentation.''Description from Studio Asynjor *Ranma's Grampa'' - by William Chamberlin *''Ranma's Half: Bits and Pieces'' - by Christopher Willmore *''Ranma's Love Problems Solved! Not!'' - by Donny Cheng *''Ranma's Memories'' - by Bryan Neef: Ranko can only remember the last 8 months of her life, but she has many nightmares filled with gruesome images. Will her shattered memories be restored, and can her friends help her overcome all her troubles.''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *Ranma's Secret Admirer'' - by Trisha Lynn Sebastian: Someone's got a crush on Ranma... and it's not one of his established girlfriends! Will Ranma find out who it is before Nabiki does?''Description from From the Carisak... *Ranma's Sudden Switch: Revenge of the Oni!'' - by Frank Casper *''Ranma's Variation'' - by F22wannabe *''RanmaTrek'' - by Neil Hale: Ranma & Co. meet up with the up with the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise-D.''Description from Internet Archive record of Valkryie's Corner *Ranma Trigger'' - by Sean D'anna: Ranma discovers the perils of time travel...''Description from Studio Asynjor & Fanfiction.net *Ranma Unleashed'' - by Arthur Hansen *''Ranma vs. The Man!'' - by Sean Hayden *''Ranma vs. the Sabbat'' - by John Walter Biles: Akane gets vampirized, Ranma goes to war with the Sabbat.''Description from John Walter Biles Internet Lair *Ranma vs. the World'' - by Sean D'anna: Ranma is fighting a newcomer in the Nerima Ring. Who is this Ryu, anyway?''Description from Studio Asynjor *Ranma Wars'' - by Lucas Muzzatti and Jamie Austin Wilde *''Ranma X'' - by Dale Ratner *''Ranma: Xero'' - by Sean D'anna: ''Twenty Years before the beginning, something happened that will change the face of the future.''Description from Studio Asynjor & Fanfiction.net References